Conventional HVAC ductwork has a variety of limitations. It may have suboptimal thermal insulation properties and/or be non-uniform in terms of thermal insulation properties over its length. In some cases, there may be more air and/or water leakage than is desired. Further, certain ductwork systems include materials that are ideally not exposed to the air circulated within a building. Still further, conventional ductwork may not be as durable as would be optimal. Moreover, some HVAC ductwork is heavy, expensive, or difficult to install. With respect to outdoor ductwork, which is just one relevant category of HVAC ductwork, some ducts are not pre-insulated, and may therefore necessitate having an insulation subcontractor apply thermal insulation to the installed ductwork.
It would be desirable to provide a duct construction, a ductwork assembly, and a ductwork system that address one or more of the foregoing problems associated with conventional ductwork.